percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dead
Percy died trying to beat Kronos, Kronos won, Luke never died, Luke escaped Kronos's body, Annabeth was forced to marry Luke, Camp was destroyed, all sorts of messed up things in the messed up future. :D Enjoy. The main character is Raven Owls. Awesome name, huh? :D And Nico was never emo/gothic. I know this'll be horrible so don't say anything against it. -Leafwhisker 17:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) The dates will keep jumping. ---- Note: Illoras adopted this, and then he said I could continue it... so yeah! '- Dagostino 'D'Agostino-Talk 02:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey, I'll be writing this from now on, since Dago, Illoras, and Leaf all put it up for adoption. However, I'll be aiming to finish it. :) Fail whaling here. 23:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Chapter One Four Years After the War It was rain again. It was old, boring rain. Raven sighed, staring at the ruins that were once Camp Half-Blood. Nature reclaimed the land, with the grass greener than it ever had been, and wild vines climbing up the sides of buildings and whatever else it could get its hands on. Sometimes they did, but it was rare. Nico di Angelo was creating some sort of makeshift spear with a rock. She slowly cleaned her sword. Afterwards, she sheathed it. Nico looked at her. "Going hunting, huh?" "Yeah." she replied, not really focused on Nico. Looking at the sword made her remember the last day of Camp Half Blood’s life. Everything was destroyed, the gods fading in front of demigods and titans. Kronos was laughing and extracting himself from Luke's soul. She shuddered at the thought, one god didn't fade, Hades. Raven guessed he would soon; it wasn't like he cared about the Demigods that survived. If there was a way to bring back the gods she would, but she was just a daughter of Zeus. She'd at least need a Poseidon kid to help her. She knew Percy had been the only known son of Poseidon, and he died. Raven sat back down, forgetting she said she would go hunting. She unsheathed her sword, staring at the blade. Her sister, Thalia, was off in hiding with a few of the other Hunters that survived. Who knew if she was even alive anymore? The rain stopped and Raven got up again. "I'll be back in a few hours or so." she told Nico and he grunted, too busy making weapons. She headed out to the ruins of the cabins and found Zeus’ cabin. It brought back memories she didn't want to remember. Raven held back a tear, remembering all of the friends she had lost. She bolted out of the cabin, and ran to the dried up lake. A small, muddy puddle of water lay at the bottom. She pushed a dark strand of hair out of her face and climbed to the bottom. She slipped, and her clothes were covered in grimy mud. Suddenly, something shiny caught Raven's eye. A long piece of bronze-silver metal was sticking out of the ground. Raven grunted as she pulled it out of the ground. When she realized what it was, she screamed, throwing it into the mud pile. The blade of Kronos’ scythe. Raven scrambled out of the dry lake and headed out to the forest. After speed-walking for twenty minutes, Raven came across a large tree, one that stood out among the rest. As she climbed it, the rough texture of bark scraped her hands. It didn’t stop her. She sat there for a couple hours, when suddenly the ground started to tremble. At first Raven thought it was the Titan's Army, but then she knew it was just an earthquake. It had been so long since she had felt one... Then Raven realized something. Earthquakes were caused by Poseidon. If an earthquake just happened... Then Poseidon was still alive. Raven fell from the tree, catching herself half way down. She commanded the air beneath her feet to carry her off to the beach. Raven saw that the water was being sucked into the Ocean. In confusion, she followed the water as it climbed out to the Atlantic. When she was about half a mile out, she understood what was happening. A tsunami was going to destroy Camp. Raven cursed Oceanus as she took flight. A massive wave appeared from the beach and roared below her like Typhon. There was a boy riding on the wave. He looked four or five, had wind tussled light brown hair, and from what she could tell, tanned skin. He made the wave bigger, and the wave devoured Camp. Water rushed through the ruins, crushing the cabins and filling up the lake. The wave was still going, and it was heading towards our minicamp... "Nico!" Raven cried. She sent a bolt of lightning down on the boy, causing the wave to lose power. Then Raven soared down to her and Nico's cave. The cave was half underwater, and rocks blocked the top. She sent explosions of lightning that destroyed the rocks. The entrance was still partially blocked, but Raven managed to climb in. She dove under the water and found Nico. Raven pulled him up as fast as she could, and stuffed him through the hole in the rocks. Once she got out, she checked Nico's chest. He wasn't breathing. Raven started to do mouth to mouth, but she knew it was useless. Nico Di Angelo was dead. He was dead. Chapter 2 Raven sobbed next to his dead, lifeless body. A thunder storm had apeared overhead. Maybe thet Titan Army would see, but it didn't matter anymore. Nico was gone. With his father. I remembered the boy on the wave. He had done this. I had to find him, and make him pay. I slowly set down Nico's body, wipng away the tears. Now, where was that boy? Category:Nico Category:Original Character Category:Capn Rin Scotts